Open Your Heart
by Trance-Colors
Summary: When everything you ever wanted was in front of you...would you take that chance? AxZ Review Please HET.ORIGINALLY CALLED WICKED GAME
1. Wicked Game

Wicked Game AxZ  
By Karen 

She never thought she'd give in to temptation and neither did he,but neither of them could admit what they both wanted.Till one night they gave in and connected in only one heart rending way possible.His lips roughly pressed against hers,their palms pressed together and her back pressed against the wall.His body pressed up against hers.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

The dim,sickly orange lights of the outside world was the only thing to illuminate each others moves.She turned her palm against his,her fingers falling to the spaces of his hands.They ignored the cars and noisy people outside in the city,concentration was needed now.Their mouths moved in timed motions,lips and tongues clashing in this sensual duel of a surpressed feeling and longing for each other.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._  
His shappire blue eyes opened slightly,staring into hazy emerald green orbs below him.He pushed his chest into hers,causing her to whimper softly into their kiss.Her eyes closed again and he slid his mouth to her ear,caressing along down her pale neck.As his lips moved lower,his hands mimicked his actions.His hands fell from hers and down her slender arms to her hips and then up her rib cage.Her fingers slid into thick,spiky black hair as he pulled at her clothing.

_No, I don't want to fall in love(This world is only gonna break your heart)No, I don't want to fall in love(This world is only gonna break your heart)With You,With You(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

She pulled him back up to her again,their lips touching lightly.He whispered her name as he ran his hand up between her breasts,leaning his forehead against hers.She nodded and one by one he gently pulled the buttons open.He kissed her,then her chin,going to her collerbone and kissing her there.Her hands grasped his shoulders,the fabric being pulled by her fingers.He ignored her and concentrated on her body,listening to her slow breathing speed up.

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

She leaned her head back against the wall and she closed her eyes tight,she could feel him all over her and the heat was making her give in more.He placed his hand on her slik covered breast causing her to shutter in pleasure,he whispered in her ear softly as he began to caress the fabric with his thumb:  
"I need you,"  
She shook her red coat off her shoulders as he opened more of her dress,taking it off her.

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

He gasped softly when he saw her,the outline of everything she was in front of him.He grasped her hands and began going to the small single bed.He sat on it and she placed one of her knees inbetween his legs.He kissed her stomach and she looked down at him with half-lidden eyes,he put his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent.She smoothed his hair back and smiled softly at him as he whispered her name once more.

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

He pulled her into his lap and placed her onto the bed.He pulled her into her arms and reach behind her,his fingers fumbling in the dark to undo her bra clasp.He breathed into her ear as he placed her back down,throwing the silk piece to the floor.  
"You are so beautiful," he murmurmed before he attacked her chest,she trembled beneath him and twisted with a soft sound rendering from her thoart.He began to love the soft mounds on her chest,his thumb running over the tip.

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart) With you. _

She tried to reach up to him and hold any part of him but he knocked her small hands away as he got up on his knees.Curious green eyes watched in anticipation as he tore his shirt off,his belt buckle undone.He looked down at her,the crimson blush upon her face.He pushed his mouth onto hers again,giving her no time to breathe in.While they kissed,he grabbed her hands and placed them on his hips.She needed no instructions and slowly pulled them down.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

The unwanted fabric was thrown to the floor,the belt making a clanging sound.He pulled his mouth away and she gasped,her breathing was making him lose control now.He looked down at her again and she closed her eyes for a moment.He slid off the last piece of clothing that keep them seperated.She mumbled in a barely incoherant whisper:  
"Please...now before I...before I say no,"  
He went inbetween her smooth thighs and clenched his teeth at her tightness,his hands becoming fists.She bit her lip and tears threated her eyes.

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you. I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you no, _

He put his mouth to her neck,kissing and lavishing attention to it.She took a deep breath as he started with slow thrusts,he groaned loudly into the bed as he moved in and out of her.She threw her one arm towards the bedsheets,her nails ripping into the fabric.He went deeper within her and she gave a soft moan.He looked at her with wide eyes and moved his hips more,she cried out to him again.

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

She arched her back off the bed and he pressed himself into her,their mouths grasped for each other.She moaned into his lips and he murmured:  
"Say my name,"  
He gave her a rough thrust and she closed her eyes tight  
"Oh Zack..."  
Her wet lips broke their kiss and she moved her head back against the pillows.He was going crazy now with pure desire to make her scream out to him.

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and he groaned in satisfaction as she wrapped her legs around his hips.Together,they moved,faster and faster,his hips meeting hers in precise timing.He watched her facial reactions,her tongue running over her top lip.His mind went wild and he kissed her again and she moaned into his lips once more.His name being echoed through the room,causing the light hairs on his neck to stand.

_With you. With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

The light from outside moved along them,lining their shiny,sweat covered bodies.The pink ribbon from her hair falling making her hair loose.Her toes curled and his hands,his knuckles,red,from the tension of him baring all his force into her.He watched her as she moved her mouth,her lips parting to release sweet words or cries.Her eyes were closed tightly,the blush upon her face even more apparent.He began to whisper things into her ear,and she still cried out.

_Nobody loves no one._

He felt her contract around him and he became stiff.His stomach pulled in and his spine tingled.She mewed and whimpered more and her legs began to shake.With surprise she grabbed his shoulders and shook her head.  
"Zack...Zack!...ZACK,"  
He felt it surge forward and spray,giving a horse shout  
"Aeris,"  
He fell against her,their bodies sticking to one another.He rubbed his lips on her forehead in affection.She opened her sleepy eyes when he pulled out of her and layed beside her,wrapping the sheet around them both.They layed together and stared into each other's eyes,light wispy smiles on their faces before slowly drifting into slumber,into the dreams of each others.

End


	2. Ribbons

**_So here is what I promised,a lemon.Hehe.Enjoy and please,review 3   
_**  
Ribbons  
He was her bestfriend and everyone knew they were inseperable.He was good at telling her stories and how he would save her in the time of her darkest hour.She'd merely laugh and he'd give her that smile.  
"I promise" He murmured as he stood behind her.She smiled and whispered  
"I'll hold you to it..."

_In better days I've been known to listen  
I go to waste,all my time is missing_He walked her home and they held hands,but not as lovers,they never consider it,but honestly,they knew they had felt something more.She felt some gulit cause she knew she was afraid of him to think of her that way and he was too scared to come any closer than holding her hand.

_I'm mapping out my ending,  
it's never gonna happen now  
These things are condescending  
with everybody backing down  
_  
"Zack?..." she murmured,partially hoping he never heard her.  
"Yeah?..." he whispered,never looking over at her and staring out at the road in front of him.  
"Do you...do you ever wonder about the future?..."  
"...The future?..." 

_You pray to stars that can help you get by  
And all at once you forget to try  
_  
Her voice was burning in her thoart and her green eyes closed slightly.  
"Yes...like what do you see?..."  
"I see...I see a girl..."  
She turned to him,but he still stared forward.She made a quite "oh" and became slient.Part of her wished he had answered differently and she felt regret about asking him.  
"What do you see?..." He whispered,breaking her trance.

_I'd go there if you let me,  
they're never gonna find me now  
My life is always empty  
and in and out of doubt _

"I see somebody too..."  
He smiled,and let go of her hand,placing his arm around her shoulder.  
"Nice to know Aeris likes another human being..."  
They laughed quietly.

_Your not coming back for me, these things they will never be  
I'm so used to being wrong, so put me where I belong  
_  
They stayed slient till they reached her house,they walked up to the door and she turned to him before her hand reached the knob.She smiled sadly at him and he smiled back,just as sad as she did.  
_"You don't understand me...you don't understand what I feel for you..." _She thought._  
"What is wrong? What did I say to make you feel like this? You can't feel for me like this...you shouldn't"_

I'll get back to you,  
God knows I try,  
but I still lose  
And I get back to you,  
these days run by,  
but I still lose

"Night Zackary..." She said somewhat cheerfully as she opened the door.He nodded and walked away as she went inside.As she closed the door,she sighed and pressed her back against it.

_Angels say they can make you suffer  
They give and take like a vicious lover _

He never looked back and stuffed his hands in his pockets and he heard the door shut.He stopped and turned back to her house,the faint shilloute against her bedroom curtains.The soft putter of the newly cried raindrops dampend his hair as he watched her in awe.

_When all this loses meaning,  
You'll never want it back somehow  
Awake but still I'm dreaming  
And never waking up _

Tears threatend to spill as she tore off her clothes and she sobbed quietly as her thoart closed and she shuttered.She looked in the mirror at herself and dragged a finger across her collerbone.  
"Could you love someone like me?"

_Alone...Where I'm not alone_

The light turned off and he began his slow walk home with a heavy heart.  
"How can you love someone like me?" he whispered.

-------------------  
She opened her eyes slowly as the sun peered in her window.She layed against her pillow,her eyes still drowsy.Her hand cletched the sheets when she thought about him.Her clock ticked and she closed her eyes again.

They met when they were much younger and they became the best of friends.She was only 7 when she met him.She fell for him at her 16 birthday party,when she saw him through different eyes.He smiled at her and those mysterious blue eyes seemed different.Only if she knew,that's when he fell for her and that soft smile.

She decided to get up and get in the shower.She couldn't go back to bed,she had work to do.She stripped of her clothes and willed the water to wash away her unpure thoughts of him.

He knocked on her door and Elmyra opened it.  
"Ohh Zackary,come in"  
He smiled and asked if she was awake.Her mother nodded and said it was alright if he wanted to go upstairs and check up on her.He climbed the staircase,and walked slowly to her bedroom.He stopped when he heard the water stop,he stood by the bathroom door.

"Aer?" she heard him,glancing at the door and smiled softly at the comforting voice.  
"I'm here..."  
"Kay...I'll wait for you..."  
"Alright"  
He then wandered to her bedroom.

She wrapped the soft linen towel around her midsection and got out of the bathroom.She looked around the hallway and made a guess he went back downstairs.  
"I better get dressed..."  
She went to her room and closed the door behind her.

He watched her from behind the door and trying to stay quiet as she shut it.She rubbed the back of her neck and the water drops rolled down her skin.Her hair was even more wavy but she looked beautiful.When the nights wouldn't let him rest,he thought about her and he scolded himself about thinking about her that way.She sat on her bed with her back to him,his eyes went wide as she let the towel slip alittle lower.Her exposed back,the outline of her figure,he felt his face grow hot.Quietly as possible he slipped out of her room,and the door shut sliently but she turned to it,covering herself.

He pressed his back against her door,trying to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat.He swallowed and decided to knock on her door.  
"Aeris...Can I come in?"  
Her voice was light and airy  
"Yep,come in"  
He opened the door and there she sat near her mirror,combing out her hair.She smiled at him and he stood by the door.

"I'm surprised you came this earlier,usually you meet me at the church"  
"Yeah...I couldn't sleep much last night...so I woke up pretty early" he said  
She laughed and watched him as he sat on her bed.She notice his slightly red cheeks and his sudden shakiness,she stood and walked over to him.  
"Wha?..." he mumbled  
She then placed her hand on his forehead,making a "hmm" sound as she did.  
"Are you sick?" she asked,acting like a mother to her child.

"Maybe...I did walk home in the rain last night" he said as he tried to hide his eyes.  
"What's wrong with you? Normally you are loud and laughing...grumpy?"  
"Ahh..don't start with the grumpy thing again Aer" he knocked her hand away,smiling and she laughed.  
"Now that's the Zack I know" she smiled and he smiled back.

She sat beside him,and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Zack..." she murmured.  
"Yeah?..." he looked over at her as she raised her head.  
Before he could ask again,her lips moved closer and he became dead slient.  
"Nothing..." and she turned away

His eyes went wide  
"Well?..."  
"Sorry.."  
He looked back at her,as her eyes searched his.  
"Alright little lady..."

She smiled somewhat at him and he got off her bed,opening her door and walking out.  
"Hurry up Aer,I want to show you something..."  
She still sat as he closed the door,she hung her head in shame and stupidity.  
"Ok..."

-----------------  
He had her eyes covered and she waited patiently.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes"  
"1...2...3..." He said as he uncovered her eyes.She made a light gasp at the newly placed wooden swing in the church and then looked at him,he smiled and said:  
"Try it out..."

Slowly,she sat and smiled,suddenly she felt palms on her back.  
"Want a push?"  
"Alright.."  
He gave her a light push and the clouds cleared and the sun smiled at them.She laughed and he laughed along with her,and she truly felt happy.He stopped pushing her and came around to the front,looking at her as the swing swayed back and forth.She stared back and let herself fall from the swing into his arms.He wrapped his arms around her small frame and they laughed as he fell back into a bed of flowers.

"Ohh my flowers Zack" she laughed as she rolled off him.  
"You shouldn't of jumped into my arms Aeris" he said as he layed calmly on his back.  
She smiled and layed on her stomach and pulled at a flower,pulling the petals.  
"So you like the swing?"  
"Mhmm..thank you very much"  
He nodded and closed his eyes.She watched him as he slept,his chest rising and falling.

She got up on her hands and knees,gently crawling on top of him.She leaned down and closed her eyes,she felt him tense up and he pulled back.  
"Aer..aeris..."  
She moved forward again and his eyes closed,she sat on his hips and slowly with abit of tension,his hands went to her hips.Taking the intiative,he flipped her over and had her back against the ground,turning his head and letting his tongue slip into her parted lips.As he did this,a soft moan left her.He let his one hand wander down her chest to undo her dress,slipping his hand inside to stroke her silk covered breast softly.

His lips had left hers by now and he had covered her neck in light airy kisses.He gave her breast a gentle squezze and she made a quiet moan.  
"Would you let me take you...right here?..." he murmured.  
Her eyes opened and he looked at her.  
"and what about tomorrow?" she whispered.  
"Tomorrow doesn't mean anything till then...all that matters is now" he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

He kissed her,but this time more tenderly then before causing her worries to fall from her mind.After all,this was all she ever wanted,to be with him and have him like this.Her breath began to become more rushed as he gently kissed her neck,feeling his rough hands upon her like this.Her eyes opened slightly,looking up through the broken rafters of the church,her mind trying cling onto everything that was happening.She could feel his lips move futher down,her small hands grasping his shoulders,she looked down at him,his eyes finding hers.

His teeth were caught inbetween her bra strap,pulling and letting it snap against her porcelin skin,his dark hair falling over his eyes.The image burned into her,just the way he stared at her now,wanting her like she wanted him.Her hand reached to his cheek,stroaking it as he tipped his forehead into her open palm.

He was leaned over her,inbetween smooth creamy thighs.He wanted to feel her,touch her and taste her.As he gently kissed the top of her breast,she made a soft whimper,almost moaning to him.He noticed the pink ribbon she wore,falling from her arburn locks,taking it from her hair and pulling to him.

"Can you imagine...not seeing..but only feeling and touching things..." he whispered.  
She glanced up at him,watching his the ribbon twirl around his fingers.  
"Letting only what you think you want control you..."  
She saw his smirk,his blue eyes causing her cheeks to burn.She closed her eyes,slik touching her cheek.

_I don't know what's right or wrong anymore._

She could feel his hands pulling off her dress,his hands sliding down her stomach.She turned her head at the heat of his palm,slidding beneath soft cotton.As his hand began to rub her sensitive bud,all she could give in.Her breath was caught in her thoart and reached over to grasp any part of him.She felt bare shoulders and held him closer,hearing his breathing against her ear.She rocked her hips,back and forth against his loving palm,pressing her lips together tightly.

"Right here...right now,me and you.." he whispered harshly in her ear.  
His fingertips claiming her,and she gave into temptation more.As she began to get use to this incredible sensation,she suddenly lost hold of him.  
"Wait" he murmured.

His warm touch was gone from her depths and she gave a whimper.He crawled inbetween her legs,her soft thighs touching his skin.He almost groaned,she moaned when she felt the friction of him rub against her thighs.  
She couldn't see,only hear,touch,taste,and this drove her more into a frenzy to let him have her.

"Ready?.."  
"Uh huh..."  
As he entered her tight crevice,he didn't know if she even made a sound but he did,groaning.The silk on her eyes was wet and she cried out.She felt his hands upon her hips,slowly pushing her back and forth.The once painful feeling had already faded underneath his touch.Her hands were holding his shoulders,but had fallen,her arms now above her head on the ground.

"Zack...ohhh Zack.." she moaned,her cries becoming loud,passionate screams.  
Neither of them noticed the pink ribbon slipping,her vision returning.He was above her,noticing the way his hair was flattened with sweat,his eyes dimly open.

She etched his expression into her mind;the way his lips were parted,the tightening of his stomach with every push into her.He gave a wicked smirk,and gave her a even more rough thrust,shaking her thougts and letting him hear another soft moan pass her lips.

Her eyes closed and he looked at the blush the stained her porcelin skin,the humid air shared between the two,striaghting her hair slightly.He let his one hand brush down her sweat covered body,smiling with pride and happiness that he was the one,who she,let take her.He noticed the sudden change in her tone of voice,the longer moans dragged out from her.He knew soon she would be racked from the inside even more.

"Zack...Zack.." She began to repeat his name over and over.  
He gritted his teeth and felt her contract around him,causing him to let go.A soft moan that nearly tore him apart,the gentle gasp and then another moan as he let her ride it out against him.

She lay gasping on the ground,her body racked with pleasure.Soon another ripple spread across her and she felt his warmness flood into her.He fell against her and they lay breathing in the church.

"Do you love me?..." She whispered,breaking the passion-filled trance.  
He paused,laying against her soft chest,he knew exactly how he felt.  
"For so long..." he murmured,gently kissing her bare thoart.  
She couldn't help but smile and her heart skipped a beat.

He sat up and held the pink ribbon in her hands,taking her hand and wrapping the ribbon around her wrist,then around his.  
"Let's make a promise..."he whispered.  
"Alright.." she murmured.  
"No matter what...let's stay together..."  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
"Good,cause after all...I want to be with you..."

He leaned over her again and they quietly giggled as they savoured in the flavor of a new kiss.

End


	3. Whipped Cream

Whipped Cream  
_Another Chappie.I hope you like it.Yes I know,they are dreadfully short.TT.  
I'm going to try for a much longer one,kay?.  
I'll love you even more if you review.Be kind...I have a fragile heart haha._

He rolled over and glanced at her empty pillow,he heard a sounds from downstairs and decided to see what it was.He quietly snuck down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen,seeing her poke around in the fridge.He smiled as he came up behind her and gently placed his arm around her waist,she gasped and turned around.His lips immediately fell for hers and he tasted the strawberries on her lips.  
"Mmm..." She moaned,her eyes closing and he looked over her into the fridge.His eyes spotted the whipped cream and he noticed the strawberries in her hands,he reached in and grabbed the canister of cream.

He pulled his lips away and she gasped and softly groaned in denial.  
"Don't stop..." she whispered.  
He smirked and pulled her over to the large counter in the middle of the kitchen,he placed her against it and started kissing her again.His hand roamed the front of her robe and started undoing the knot.As her robe slipped off her,his heartbeat quickened at the lacy nightgown she wore underneath,his hand held the canister behind his back and began shaking it slowly.

He bent her back against the counter and the strawberries dropped from her hand to the floor as he gently opened her mouth with her tongue.He pulled his mouth away from hers,letting his lips slide to her collerbone.He sat up and looked at her,her green eyes shut.He then placed the tip of the canister against her thoart and she opened her eyes.He smiled and sprayed it against her thoart and just abover her breasts,she laughed lightly.He put the canister on the counter and ravished her neck and licked at her skin.  
"Za..ck.." she whispered softly.

His senses heightened at her whisper and he gently bit her neck.His hands began slidding up her thighs and she arched off the counter,her arms moved,knocking the can onto to the floor.She sat up and he bent over,there lips clashed into one another,she gasped harshly and he breathed into her.Her hands wrapped around his waist.  
"I want you now Aeris..." he murmurmed against her swollen lips  
"Right here?...on the count-" she never got to finish,a soft moan escaping when she felt him brush his fingertips against her inner thigh.

"Mhmm...right here..." he whispered as he eased the silk down her hip.He looked in her glazed over green eyes,a smirked over his face.Her hands reached forward and she ran her fingertips down his hard stomach to just above the waistband of his shorts,he placed his forehead against hers,smiles on their faces.She looked up and whispered as her hand pulled lighty at his shorts:  
"Are you going to talk about fucking me...or are you actually going to do it?..."

He smiled at her tone,he liked when she spoke differently from how she normally would speak.In a instant,the silk fabric that hid his prize was torn away from her and dropped onto the floor.Her lied her back and she suddenly looked different,he stared at her for a moment,not noticing her legs wrap around his waist,her hair framed her face and specks of whipped cream still on her skin.  
"Zaccck..." she said in her soft melodic tone.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his,he pushed himself into her causing her to put her head back and gasp.She began to arch off the counter more and more as he forced himself harder into her.  
"Ahh ahh ahh ahh!" she cried out.  
She tried to reach out to him but as he moved within her,she grew weaker by the moment.She closed her eyes tight and cried out,his hands furiously grabbing her hips tighter,his fingers wrinkling the silk of her nightgown.

"Zack...oh Zack..." she moaned.  
He was panting now and his legs felt weak,he looked at her hands,forming into tight fists.Sweat formed on her skin,her bottom lip now caught inbetween her teeth.He felt his spine tingle and he fell over her more slighty,his lips reaching up to neck.He could feel the vibrations of her thoart as she moaned louder and louder,timing them with his thrusts.

He gritted his teeth,making a soft groan against her skin.His hands fell from her hips and onto the counter,gripping it.  
"Ohhh...Zaaaack"  
He felt her pressed against his chest,she was shaking now and he could feel himself coming closer to the edge.Her hands were in his hair,pulling him up to her.His lips went to hers in a frenzy and she cried out into his mouth.  
"Mmm Zack!"  
He threw his head back and she screamed his name again.

He groaned and he released his built up passion.Her eyes closed tight and she cried out to him louder.  
"ZACK!"  
He fell against her,they were panting harshly as he layed against her skin.He was smiling as she was laying back on the counter,still slighty moaning.He sat up,looking over her.  
"Oh Zack...that was amazing..." She whispered,still out of breath.

He smiled,confidently,causing a soft laughter to rise from her lips.She brushed back sweaty black hair,as he gently pulled himself from her and helped her off the counter.  
"I think we should do this more often..." He murmured,nuzzling her neck.  
"Well...I think we will need alot more whipped cream..." She whispered.  
He smiled,and in moments she was back on the counter as his mouth drank her giggles.The empty canister of whipped cream falling to the floor.

**END**


End file.
